Rédemption
by Yuuki.K
Summary: Que va donc faire la grande et indomptable Princesse Volturi quand Aro va lui demander d'aller espionner un petit groupe de vampire végétariens vivant aux États-Unis?  Résumé pourrie désolé!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Rédemption

**Autatrice : **Yuuki K.

**Disclaimer : **Stephenie Meyer!

**Couple : **Couple habituels

**Note : **J'ai écris beaucoup de fanfic et celle fait partie de mes toutes premières mais comme je l'aimais bien!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Présentation<strong>

Mon existence avait perdue le moindre sens le jour où l'on m'a enlever mon âme, le jour où j'ai troquée mon humanité pour revêtir le statut de vampire. Depuis cent-vingt ans je errais sans but au milieu de mes congénères, forgeant peu à peu une personnalité froide et revêche, provoquant la crainte chez mes semblables. Mon existence ne se résumait qu'à la cruauté et à la destruction, meurtres et sang. J'étais devenue un monstre de la pire espèce, sans âme, n'éprouvant aucunes émotions, aucuns sentiments, tuant sans vergogne. Je prenais un malin plaisir à voir mes victimes souffrir, à déceler la peur dans leurs yeux, leurs supplications attisaient ma soif de cruauté. Je ne ressentais aucune pitié pour mes victimes qu'elles soient humaines ou bien vampire, c'était du pareil au même, si l'on doit être un monstre autant le faire pleinement.

Soudain, mes narines se mirent à frémir, l'odeur de notre cible venait de s'engouffrer dans mon nez, m'indiquant la direction qu'avait pris celui-ci, tentant désespérément de fuir. Je m'élançais alors à travers les toits de petite ville, qui s'étalaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la forêt qui longée la cité. J'accélérais le pas, tout en restant d'une discrétion sans pareille, pour qu'il croit qu'il avait réussis à nous fuir. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, à l'ore de la forêt, je fis signe à Démétri d'aller se placer plus en avant pour éviter qu'il nous files encore une fois entre les doigts. Il n'avait toujours pas remarquer notre présence, j'en profitais alors pour dire à Félix d'aller l'immobiliser, celui-ci surgit alors de mon dos et plongea sur notre cible, en la renversant à terre. Il avait réussis à se dégager des griffes de Félix et allait encore une fois nous échapper, quand Alec et Démétri surgirent des arbres, toutes dents dehors. Félix venait de se relevé, le vampire était encerclé par mes camarades. C'était à mon tour d'entrer en piste cette fois-ci.

- Eh Eh ! T'a cru que tu allais réussir à nous échapper cette fois ? Mais tu ne sais donc pas à qui tu a à faire pauvre fou ! s'ésclaffa cet imbécile de Félix.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour faire des plaisanterie, déclarais-je d'une voix froide.

Félix grommela mais se tût. Le vampire cherchait la provenance de l'ordre, ses yeux se figèrent quand je sortis de l'ombre d'un arbre. Mon capuchon noir dissimulant mon visage, me rendait encore plus angoissante. Mes pas légers et gracieux, d'une lenteur exagérée laisser présager le sadisme dont je faisais preuve. Cachée dans l'ombre de mon capuchon, ma bouche se fendit en un sourire sadique à la vue de la peur dans le regard de ma victime.

- Les Volturis, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Cela t'étonnes à ce point ? Ne t'y attendais-tu pas après les désagrément que tu nous à causer ? Lui demandais-je toujours aussi glaciale.

- Pas aussi tôt, souffla-t-il dans un frisson.

- Croyais-tu que nous te laisserions continuez ton petit manège longtemps ? Tu mets notre espèce en danger en agissant de cette manière, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de …

- Je vous en supplies ! Ne me tuez-pas ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Supplia-t-il.

A ces mots, mes crocs acérés se dévoilèrent dans ma bouche, et le venin coulait à flot. Mon sourire s'étira de plus bel.

- Crois-tu que nous aurions fait déplacer la princesse pour t'épargner ! Se moqua Félix.

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter d'intervenir Félix ! M'énervais-je.

Mes yeux rouges flamboyant transpercèrent ceux de mon compagnon, qui frémit légèrement et se renfrogna une nouvelle fois. Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur la cible, qui me regardais stupéfié.

- Vous êtes … La Princesse Bella ? Souffla-t-il ébahi.

Doucement, je portais mes mains sur mes fines épaules et fis glisser mon capuchon le long de mon dos, dévoilant les traits parfaits de mon visage divin. Ses yeux se paralysèrent sur celui-ci, stupéfait de la divinité de mes traits. Je souriais, laissant apparaître mes crocs aiguisés et inquiétants.

- En effet, et je pensais que tu m'aurais offert plus de résistance, en général on ne fait pas appelle à moi pour un médiocre vampire tel que toi, lâchais-je narquoisement.

- Finis-le au lieu de t'amuser à lui faire peur ainsi, me lança Démétri.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je souriais une dernière fois à la pauvre loque qui était agenouillé face à moi, et je m'approchais doucement de lui, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Pour les faibles tel que toi, je suis indulgente, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera rapide, lui susurrasse à l'oreille.

Puis, en quelques seconde je lui arracha la tête d'un coup de dents fatal, je me relevais ensuite, faisant signe aux autres de finir le travail. Une fois le corps démembrés ils y mirent le feu et nous nous volatilisâmes, en direction de Volterra.

* * *

><p>Et voilààà ! Des Reviews ? 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 :)

Je mettrais le prochain en ligne dans deux jours!

En attendant Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Princesse Volturi<strong>_

- Maître, la princesse et son équipe sont de retour, annonça Giovanni à Aro, nous faisant attendre devant la porte de la grande salle.

- Entrez mes enfants ! Nous incita Aro de sa voix enjouée.

Nous nous exécutâmes sans broncher, je poussais élégamment les grandes portes qui nous séparaient de notre maitre, et j'entrais suivis de mes trois compagnons dans la grande salle du château. Une pièce sublime, dans un style baroque, un plafond immense s'étendait vers le ciel. En fond de la salle ce dressait une estrade où étaient placés trois trônes, celui de Aro au centre et ceux de Caïus et Marcus plus en arrière. Je fixais ensuite mon regard sur Aro, qui me tendait la main, m'incitant à le rejoindre, ce que je fis bien évidemment.

- Tout c'est bien passé mon enfant ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'as assignée à cette mission, raillais-je.

- La modestie ne fait apparemment pas partie de tes qualités ma Bella, se moqua-t-il.

Je ne relevais pas et fourra mes mains dans les poches de ma cape. Aro, le vampire qui était l'acteur de ma transformation, lui qui avait pris en charge mon enseignement et avait fait de moi ce vampire si puissant que je suis devenue, le vampire le plus puissant du clan Volturi, peut-être même le vampire le plus puissant du monde. Aro avait toujours eu de grand projets à mon égard, me voyant devenir la fierté du clan, tout ces objectifs avaient aboutis en si peu de temps. J'étais le vampire le plus jeune du clan, et je surpassais déjà les trois anciens, au bout d'à peine cent-vingt ans d'existence j'excellais face à des vampires de trois milles ans mes ainés. Aro m'avait adopté tel sa propre fille, et j'avais toujours profitée d'un traitement de faveur, si bien que s'en est écoulé le surnom de « Princesse Volturi » , voilà le patronyme par lequel tout les vampires me connaissaient. Ce nom en faisait frémir plus d'un, car j'étais aussi connue pour mon caractère glacial et impitoyable, bien loin du caractère déjanté et enjouée de mon père adoptif, je traitais les autres comme de simples objets, et ne prêtais attention à personnes, ne laissant ressortir qu'une froideur et une attitude nonchalante.

Soudain, le calme qui s'était instauré dans la pièce fût brisé par une brusque ouverture de la grande porte. Et un petit lutin au cheveux panachés noirs se dévoila, la mine excitée et heureuse, Alice.

- Tu es enfin de retour ! S'exclama la jeune femme tout en fonçant sur moi pour m'éteindre avec joie.

Je lui souris, et lui tapota le dos. Oui, je viens de vous expliquer que j'étais dotée d'un caractère d'une froideur extrême avec mes congénères, mais Alice faisait exception à la règle. C'était en quelque sorte, ma meilleure amie. A mon arrivée dans le clan Volturi elle m'avait accueillis à bras ouverts, et ne m'avait jamais quittée depuis ce temps. Elle m'avait connue quand j'étais encore un vampire frêle et innocent, et m'avait vu devenir celle que j'étais à présent. Mais mon comportement envers elle n'avait jamais changé, j'étais encore douce et souriante quand elle était à mes côtés. Elle était la seule à comprendre mes véritables sentiments, ceux que je m'efforçais d'ignorer et de refouler. Elle m'apportait la joie de vivre qu'il me manquait. Sans elle la vie à Volterra aurait était terriblement longue, et je serai devenue bien pire que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Allez vous détendre mes enfants, vous l'avez bien méritez, ordonna Aro à toute notre troupe.

Sous ces conseils, Félix, Démétri et Alec s'empressèrent de quitter la salle. Quant à moi, Alice me tirait le bras pour que je la suive. Avant de disparaître derrière la porte je soufflais un merci à mon père et fût embarquer par l'énergie d'Alice qui me tirait de toute ses forces. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir mon amie me lâcha le bras et se planta face à moi, un air étrangement sérieux gravé sur son visage.

- Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai faim, lâcha-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

- Non, tu as soif, rectifiais-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

- Viens avec moi … plaida-t-elle avec une moue suppliante.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis non ? Je ne viendrai pas me nourrir avec toi, ton régime alimentaire ne m'intéresse guère, dis-je froidement.

- Tu devrais essayer pourtant, peut-être que ça te rendrais plus aimable, se moqua-t-elle fièrement. Et puis ça te ferais du bien de changer un peu de régime, crois-moi.

- C'est ça, persiflais-je en croisant les bras pour lui faire comprendre que je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Comme tu veux, de toute façon je sais que tu finiras par l'adopter, s'exclama-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Attends-moi ! Hurlais-je tout en m'élançant à sa poursuite.

Au bout de quelques mètres j'avais perdue de vue la silhouette menue de mon amie qui s'était enfuie telle une lâche, mais je l'aurais quand elle rentrerait. Je me retrouvais donc seule dans le couloir, à me repasser les précédents mots d'Alice en boucle. Avait-elle eu une vision de moi en train de m'abreuver à _sa_ manière ? M'imaginer en train de me nourrir de sang animal me fît frissonner, je ne me voyais pas adopter le régime alimentaire d'Alice, pourquoi le ferais-je après tout ? Alice est un vampire végétarien, il en existe très peu sur Terre, elle se nourris de sang animal, pour ne pas avoir à tuer des humains, contrairement à moi et au reste du clan. Elle ne voulait pas être un monstre, et je ne comprenais pas son acharnement à lutter contre sa nature. Alice était un vampire doux et aimable, dotée d'un caractère déjanté et parfois énervant, elle redoublais d'énergie, une vraie pile électrique. Elle était un peu plus vielle que moi, sa transformation avait eu lieu deux ans avant la mienne, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de sa vie humaine. Aro l'avait recueillis car elle possédait un don prodigieux, elle était capable de voir l'avenir, par vision indépendante. Ce qui pouvait être très utile comme très énervant, comme ce jour-ci où elle avait eu une vision de mon avenir mais qu'elle préférais garder pour elle.

Après être restée plantée dans le couloir tel une statut pendant dix bonne minutes je me décidais enfin à me dirigeais dans ma chambre, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je montais donc le grand escalier qui menait au premier étage et m'engouffra dans l'aile droite, ma chambre se trouvait tout au fond. Arrivée face à la grande porte dorée, je l'ouvris et m'engouffra dans la pièce. Une pièce spacieuse et éclairée, différant totalement de mon caractère. Cet endroit me permettait de m'évader de l'univers morne et sombre dans lequel je vivais. Les murs étaient peint en blanc, tranchés par une bande dorée. Un lit à baldaquin phénoménal se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs étagères comportant une immense collection de livre et de CD, et à droite de la pièce se trouvait un chevalet. Oui, malgré mon caractère froid, étant une Volturi je m'intéressais énormément aux arts et aux sciences. Aro disait toujours que ce que je ne pouvais exprimer par mon corps ou par la paroles je l'exprimais dans mes tableaux. Oui, j'avais un don pour la peinture et le dessin, ce qui plaisait énormément à Aro, qui s'émerveiller devant chaque toile que je lui présentais, tel un enfant devant une sucette.

Je me dirigeais alors lacement vers mon lit, et m'affala dessus, toujours avec la plus grande élégance. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de vider mon esprit. Ma vie n'avait rien de bien amusant, mes journées se ressemblaient toute, entre les missions et les entraînements, je ne faisait que passer le temps seule dans ma chambre, comme je le pouvais. Surtout qu'en ce moment je partais de moins en moins en mission, les autres clans et les nomades se tenaient plus tranquilles ces temps-ci ce qui réduisait notre temps de travail. Ayant plus de temps pour moi, je m'ennuyais plus, et ces derniers temps je rêvais de voyage, de changement d'horizon. Mais en dehors du cadre des missions, Aro ne me laisserait pas partir seule vadrouiller où je le souhaite, la peur que je ne reviennes jamais le tiraillerait. Peut-être qu'après tout, il n'avait pas si tords que ça …

Je me relevais doucement et décidais de prendre une douche, et de retirer cette foutue cape. La cape, l'habit de mission des hauts rangs du clan Volturi, c'est grâce à elle que nos congénères nous identifient. Je filais en direction de ma salle de bain, pour prendre une douche. La chaleur de l'eau m'apaisait légèrement et provoquait une sensation étrange sur ma peau de marbre blanc. Je laissais couler l'eau sur ma peau durant une longue demi-heure, avant de me décidais à sortir de là. J'attrapais mon peignoir et me planta devant le miroir. Face à moi se reflétait l'image d'une jeune femme de toute beauté, si belle qu'elle en était presque irréelle, voici la deuxième raison, pour laquelle on me surnommait « Princesse », parce que j'étais tout bonnement une créature d'une beauté fantastique. Nous les vampires, nous sommes déjà des être de toute beauté, mais moi, je dépassais de loin la magnificence ordinaire de mes congénères. Mes longs cheveux chocolats, ondulaient le long de mon frêle dos, d'autres mèches entouraient gracieusement mon visage divin. Mes yeux normalement rouges, tendaient plus vers l'onyx à cet instant, la soif commençait à piquer ma gorge. Les cernes autour de mes yeux c'étaient épaissies, il était temps pour moi de me nourrir. Je sortis rapidement de ma salle de bain et me dirigea vers mon dressing, remplis par Alice, n'étant pas moi-même une adepte du shopping. J'attrapais un jean taille basse et un haut échancré, accompagné d'escarpins noirs. Une tenue parfaite pour la chasse à l'homme, au sens premier du terme. Je sortais alors de ma chambre et me dirigea vers la sortie de la demeure, en croisant à plusieurs reprise quelque membre du clan que j'ignorais royalement. Arrivée de la porte d'entrée, je m'arrêtais un instant, les mots d'Alice me hantant encore une fois, puis je ferma mon esprit à toute distraction, et m'engouffra à l'extérieur de la bâtisse …

La nuit était tombée, il devait être aux alentours de vingt-trois heure, très peu d'humains se baladaient dans les rues. Moi je rôdais, tel une prédateur à la recherche de sa proie, humant chaque odeur qui embrumait mon nez. J'attendais d'être réellement attiré par l'un deux, la chasse n'en serai que plus fructueuse et agréable. Je me déplaçais de toit en toit, me mouvant agilement. Mes gestes étaient discrets, réfléchis, et gracieux. Je ne tardais pas à atteindre l'entrée de la ville quand une odeur des plus qu'alléchante vint chatouiller mes narines. Mon instinct de prédateur surgit dans la seconde suivante, et mon corps se dirigeait tout seul vers l'emplacement de ma proie. Une fois la nourriture en vue, je me stoppais net, elle flânais ingénument dans les ruelles assombries. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, du sang frais. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage et je me laissais tomber discrètement dans la ruelle. Voulant attirer son attention, je marchais un peu plus bruyamment, faisant claquer mes talons dans le silence de la nuit. L'humain se retourna aussi tôt, fixant son regard sur moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'une créature divine telle que moi, j'entendais les battements de son cœurs accélérer dans sa poitrine. Alors le plus gracieusement du monde, je m'approchais du jeune humain qui paraissait stupéfait.

- Ce n'est pas une heure pour traîner dans les ruelles, déclarais-je d'une voix des plus sensuelles.

- Euh .. Je .. , bégaya le pauvre humain.

- Un petit peu de compagnie ne te dérangerais pas ? Demandais-je, un sourire séduisant s'étirant sur mes lèvres.

Oui, je prenais un malin plaisir à m'amuser avec ma nourriture avant d'y goûter. J'aimais faire usage de mes charmes divins sur les pauvres humains, avant de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs totalement envouté par mon corps, et ne se doutait point qu'une créature malsaine se cachait sous cette parfaite enveloppe corporelle. Je m'approchais alors encore plus, de manière à me retrouver proche de son corps. Je plongeais mon visage contre son cou et souris sadiquement.

- Tes parents ne t'ont-ils donc jamais appris à ne jamais faire confiance aux belles inconnues ? Lui susurrais-je sardoniquement.

Soudain, je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre, sa respiration était hachée, il avait peur. Je sentis son sang circuler à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de sa jugulaire, et l'odeur était devenue bien plus attirante. A cette instant, mes crocs se plantèrent dans sa gorge moelleuse, et chaude. Il allait crier mais ma main gauche s'abattit brutalement sur sa bouche, et d'un geste souple je le bascula au sol, ne lâchant surtout pas sa gorge. Mes instinct meurtriers venaient de prendre le dessus sur ma raison, le goût du sang coulant dans ma bouche m'excita au plus haut point, m'empêchant de me retirer, en voulant encore et encore. Je me délectais du délicieux nectar qui submergeait ma gorge. En quelques minutes, le petit humain fragile avait été vidé de tout son sang, je me relevais doucement, admirant mon travail. Une fois encore j'avais chasser avec succès, et je ne m'étais pas salie. J'observais le corps inerte devant moi, pensant qu'il allait falloir que le je cache. Au bout de quelques seconde j'œuvrais à mes projets, attrapant à bout de bras le cadavre de l'humain tout en m'élançant vers la forêt qui bordais Volterra.

Je me faufilais discrètement à l'intérieur du château, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, je voulais être tranquille. Mais, aussi discrète étais-je, je ne pu échappée au radar incontournable de ma chère Alice, qui au bout d'à peine quelques pas débarqua brusquement face à moi, un air menaçant peint sur son visage habituellement joyeux, ce qui l'a rendais assez angoissante. Elle avait plongés son regard doré dans le mien, la froideur de celui-ci me figea totalement. Décontenancée, j'observais mon amie qui semblait être entrée dans une colère noire. Quand enfin je retrouvais mes esprits je m'aventurais à lui adresser quelques mots, en restant sur mes gardes.

- Alice , qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je à l'affût.

- Toi ! Grogna-t-elle avant de fondre à une vitesse hallucinante sur moi.

Si bien que n'ayant pas prévue son geste, elle me frappa de plein fouet, me faisant tomber à la renverse, et je me retrouvais à présent les quatre fers en l'air, très élégant pour un vampire de mon rang. Alice s'était accroupie sur moi, m'empêchant de lui échapper, ce que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à faire si bien évidemment je n'avais pas eu peur de la blesser. Celle-ci n'avait pas perdue de sa colère et continuais à me fixer sauvagement.

- Ben quoi ? Sifflais-je.

- Tu reviens d'où ? Gronda-t-elle.

- Ben … , commençais-je sans vraiment trouver de suite à ma phrase.

Voilà donc la raison de cet accès de rage, je rentrais de chasse. Alice avait toujours eu horreur de ce vice, mais c'était ma nature après tout, les vampires devaient se nourrirent de sang humains. Mais Alice trouvait cela digne de vrais monstres, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle se nourrissaient de sang animal. Cette pauvre Alice avait bien trop d'estime pour ces fichus humains. Moi, ils ne m'inspiraient que de la pitié, j'en été indifférente, ils ne me servaient que de nourriture après tout. Et puis, ils étaient si stupide et si lent d'esprit, leurs mouvements étaient tellement gauches que s'en était énervant. Mais je leurs enviais une chose, leur vie. Pour eux, rien n'avait de banalité, ils n'étaient pas soumis à un quotidien répétitif sachant qu'ils étaient mortels, ils profitaient de leur vie au maximum sachant leur fin proche et inéluctable. Ils avaient tous une raison de vivre, ils possédaient une âme ayant la capacité d'aimer, alors que moi j'en été dénuée. Mon existence n'avait aucun sens propre, j'avançais pour avancer, mes yeux voilés par le brouillard de mon existence, pour moi rien n'avait de sens, je n'étais qu'un simple monstre damnée pour l'éternité. Je savais pertinemment que pour moi, rien ne changerait, jamais. Mes yeux se relevèrent sur Alice. Elle, j'étais sûre qu'elle n'avait pas perdue son âme, Alice n'était pas un monstre et elle méritait de trouver un jour le bonheur, Alice n'avait rien à faire chez les Volturi, elle n'était pas un monstre, contrairement à moi …

Je me relevais alors brutalement, forçant Alice à se dégageais de moi. Mon visage venait de se recouvrir d'un voile de froideur effarant. Mon esprit était paralysée par l'uniformité et la tristesse de mon existence. Sans regarder Alice, je m'engouffrais dans l'escalier et filais à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit depuis cinq heures, je n'avais pas bougée d'un pouce, amorphe et léthargique. J'avais pris conscience de la gravité de mon existence, de sa monotonie et son caractère vain. Je n'avais aucun lieu d'être, je ne devais pas vivre, pourtant j'étais vivante, tout du moins. Mais une existence dénuée de sens valait-elle seulement la peine d'être vécue ? Jusque là, jamais je ne m'étais posée se genre de question, jamais je ne m'étais rendue à l'évidence, je vivais comme un monstre. Mais cette vie commençais à m'exaspérer, je voulais des changements, découvrir de nouvelle choses.

On toqua à ma porte, ce qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

- Entrez, lançais-je à l'attention de mon visiteur.

Alec.

- Bella, Aro te demande, me dit il solennellement.

- Bien, j'arrive, déclarais-je froidement.

Je me relevais et rejoignis Alec. Nous nous déplacions rapidement à travers les couloirs, et glissèrent tels des serpents sur l'escalier. Arrivés à son bas, je regardais Alec et m'arrêta.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il me veut ? Demandais-je à mon comparse.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, déclara-t-il calmement, allez viens.

Il se remit en route, et je le suivais. Arrivés devant les grandes portes de la Grande salle, Alec toqua, et la voix enjouée de notre maître nous invita à entrer. Aro, était assis sur son trône, et me fixait joyeusement. Je m'interrogeais sur les motivations de cette visites, cet air bien trop en jovial m'intriguais. Je m'avançais doucement, méfiante. Aro se leva alors, je dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers moi, un sourire grandiose sculpté sur ses lèvres fines.

- Mon enfant, ma belle enfant, Bella, souffla-t-il en attrapant ma main avant que je n'eus le temps de reculer.

Ce geste m'alarma et je me raidis, car il cachait bien plus qu'un simple geste amicale. Aro, par le toucher, avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées et les souvenirs les plus anciens, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait à cet instant. Soudain je vis son visage se ternir, son sourire s'effaça, et il affichait un air grave. Instinctivement je retirais ma main et recula rapidement. Aro me fixait étrangement, il s'avança vers moi et se pencha sur moi.

- Bella, je t'interdis formellement de penser de tel chose de ta propre personne, ai-je été assez clair ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un vampire, et ton existence a un sens, elle a un sens pour nous tous ici tu m'entends ? Siffla-t-il à mon oreille, si bas que seule moi pouvait distinguer ses mots.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, celle-ci me décontenança et je ne pût bouger durant un long moment. Aro s'était éloigné de moi et me regardais perplexe.

- J'ai compris, répondis-je ayant repris mon masque glacial et nonchalant.

- Bien, dit-il en retrouvant son sourire. Venons-en à l'ordre du jour à présent. Si je t'ai fais venir c'est parce que …

Aro ne pût continuais son explication car l'on toqua aux portes. Le sourire d'Aro en pris d'autant plus d'ampleur, et à cet instant je m'interrogeais sur la cause réelle de se sourire. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière les portes.

- Félix, entrez-donc ! Claironna mon père.

Entr_**ez**_ ? Cela voulais dire que Félix n'était pas seul. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le vampire, il entra tranquillement dans la salle, laissant apparaître derrière lui un second vampire bien plus menu et bien plus petit. _**Une**_ vampire aux cheveux de jais, Alice. Alice sautilla vers moi et se posta à mes côtés en me souriant de toutes ses dents. Que pouvait donc manigancer Aro en nous réunissant toute deux ici ?

- Alice, dit-il en lui souriant. Bien reprenons nous nous en étions, si je vous ai fait venir ici toutes les deux c'est parce que j'ai une mission à vous confier …

A ces mots, je ne pu empêcher la colère de prendre son emprise sur moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que Alice n'était pas un vampire missionnaire, elle ne devait en aucun cas se rendre aux missions que nous confiait Aro, elle n'avait pas la carrure ni la force morale pour cela, ELLE n'était pas un monstre !

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi l'obliger à participer à une mission ! Elle n'a pas sa place dans ce genre de projet ! Pestais-je à la figure de notre maître.

Les autres vampires se rapprochèrent, prêts à m'arrêter, mais Aro leurs ordonna de regagner leurs place. La colère avait gagné chaque particule de mon corps, je ne supportais pas l'idée de voir Alice à mes côtés dans une mission projetée par Aro, c'était bien trop terrible pour une fille tel qu'elle.

- Du calme Bella s'il te plais, dit-il toujours aussi calme.

- Comment oses-tu ? M'énervais-je tout en m'avançant bien plus menaçante vers Aro.

J'étais prête à lui sauter dessus quand je sentis la main d'Alice attraper mon bras et me retenir.

- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

- Si au contraire ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans de tels projets ! Pestais-je.

- Bella, tu te trompes, renchérit-t-elle en souriant.

Son sourire me figea. Pourquoi restait-elle si calme alors qu'Aro prévoyait de l'envoyer en mission. Pourquoi me trompais-je ? Il venait de dire que …

- Bella, Alice et toi vous aller partir en mission de surveillance, rien de plus, déclara Aro en souriant.

Mon regard se figea. Une mission de surveillance ? Je n'avais jamais été affectée à de telles missions. Cela voulait donc dire que nous ne tuerions personnes, en principe. Mes idées se remirent en place doucement et je comprenais peu à peu la présence d'Alice.

- Alice m'accompagne pour ses vision, bien. Mais pourquoi m'affectes-tu à une telle mission ? D'habitude je n'opère que dans des cas dangereux où la tête de la cible est mise à prix, demandais-je.

- Eh bien, vois-tu mon enfant. Le clan que je vais vous envoyer surveiller connait tous les Volturi, à part vous deux. Vous êtes les plus jeunes membres, et cette famille ne nous a pas revue depuis deux bonnes décennies. Donc, ils ne vous reconnaîtrons pas en tant que Volturi mais en tant que simple vampires, et l'infiltration sera parfaite, déclara Aro fière de lui.

Aro et ses plans machiavélique m'étonneront toujours. Alors, pour la première fois de mon existence j'allais partir en mission aux cotés de ma meilleure amie. Je souriais à la perspective de cette évasion, surtout que ce genre de mission avait la caractéristique de durer un bon moment, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'échapper de mon quotidien morose.

- Où nous envoies-tu exactement ? Demandais-je.

- Aux Etats-Unis, plus précisément à Forks dans l'Etat de Washington, déclara mon père. Vous allez surveiller la famille Cullen, c'est un clan composé de sept vampires, ayant la particularité d'être végétariens.

- Végétariens ? Répétais-je ahurie.

- Oui, à l'instar d'Alice. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai sollicité sa présence, déclara Aro.

Les mots de Aro se bousculaient dans ma tête, et finirent par former l'intention réelle qu'avait Aro envers ce régime alimentaire. Pour réussir cette mission, il allait falloir que je me plie au régime alimentaire d'Alice et des ces Cullen.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! M'emportais-je tout en tentant de m'enfuir.

Mais Félix et Alec me rattrapèrent avant que je ne fasse quoi que se soit.

- Je t'en prie Bella, ce n'est pas pour longtemps, essaie de faire un effort pour une fois, supplia mon maître.

- Je m'en contre-fiche ! Grondais-je.

- Bella, j'ai eu une vision et j'ai vu que tu réussissais à t'abreuver comme moi, me conjura Alice.

- Mais je ne VEUX pas être végétarienne, tempêtais-je.

J'allais me dégager de l'emprise de mes deux gardes du corps quand je sentis la présence d'Aro dans mon dos.

- Écoute Bella, cette fois je vais être clair. Tu viens de dépasser les limites du supportable, je suis patient mais là tu es aller trop loin. Je vais changer de formulation. Bella tu vas accomplir cette mission et tu te comportera en tant que végétarienne durant le temps impartis, c'est un ordre, les mots d'Aro claquèrent dans mes oreilles.

Je ne bougeais plus, c'était la première fois qu'Aro s'adressait à moi de cette manière si dure. Contrairement à mon comportement habituel, je ne protestais pas, l'ordre était bien trop puissant pour que j'y fasse quoi que ce soit. Je ne pensais pas qu'Aro avait une emprise aussi grande sur moi, et j'en été plus que surprise. Devant ma réaction passive, Félix et Alec me libérèrent et se retirèrent. Aro me fis signe d'approcher et calmement je coopérais.

- Bien, vous partez sur le champ, je vous ai acheter une maison sur place, vos affaires sont déjà faites, et je vous ai inscrite au lycée de Forks, car les enfants Cullen s'y rendent pour prendre des cours. Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire mes enfants, mais je veux un rapport toutes les semaines est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, répondirent la voix d'Alice et la mienne à l'unisson.

- Bien, allez-y, ordonna Aro.

Ils nous enlaça et nous poussa à l'extérieur, devant la porte se trouvaient nos bagages, n'attendant que nous pour s'envoler direction les Etats-Unis. J'étais encore sous le choc de la dureté d'Aro, et je ne discutais donc point les ordres, et j'allais obéir, pour la première fois de mon existence.

* * *

><p>Voilà :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout Reviews ! Love U 3<p> 


End file.
